Problem: The first term of a geometric sequence is 729, and the 7th term is 64. What is the positive, real value for the 5th term?
Answer: The only positive, real common ratio for this sequence is $\frac{2}{3}$.  Thus, if $x$ is the 5th term, then $\left(\frac{2}{3}\right)^2 x = 64$, so $x = \boxed{144}.$